


Тест на сенсибилизацию

by mnogabukv



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), Wallander (Sweden TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: сезон 4 , серия - 3 Кто-то забил престарелому мужчине в голову 9 дюймовый гвоздь Бойд неистовствует.с жанром возможны неточности, возможно sitcom





	Тест на сенсибилизацию

-Ты сделаешь это? Ты пройдешь этот чертов тест на сенсибилизацию?  
Детектив Питер Бойд неистовствовал и исходил желчью, ему нужно было провести этот чертов эксперимент со своей командой.  
Между тем, Мел решительно отложила молоток в сторону, а к 9-ти дюймовому гвоздю, который надлежало забить в правый висок жертвы, она даже не прикоснулась.  
\- Ты будешь забивать этот чертов гвоздь? – Теперь Питер Бойд обращался к Спенсу.  
Чернокожий детектив, ха, будто в этом деле принадлежность к негроидной расе имела какое-то значение, хотя да, труп, который суперинтендант подсунул ему был противным белым стариком с очень уж ехидной и злой ухмылкой, и детектив Спенсер Джордан прикинул, что престарелый мудак мог бы быть участником какого-нибудь куклуксклановского движения. Так что Спенсер Джордан, нимало не смутясь, взял чертов молоток железнодорожного обходчика, тот у которого рычаг приложения усилия помощнее, и с силой заколотил 22-ти двухсантиметровый чудовищный гвоздь в металлическую поверхность операционного стола, на котором лежало предоставленное Френки «лишнее тело».  
Гвоздь был забит наполовину, в полутора сантиметрах рядом с застывшим в каверзной ухмылке лицом потенциального куклуксклановца.  
\- Упс, - выпустил воздух сквозь сжатые зубы Бойд. - Я спрашиваю, что стало с нынешней молодежью, которая может смеяться и непринужденно шутить при виде пожилого немощного человека, которому в голову забили гвоздь!  
Питер Бойд схватил оба столярных инструмента и в сердцах зашвырнул их куда-то в дальний угол криминалистической лаборатории Френки.  
\- Извините, я вам не помешал? – Прозрачная дверь в лабораторию слегка приоткрылась и в комнату протиснулось озабоченное непонятным шумом слегка удивленное лицо шведа. – Курт Валландер, я из шведской полиции Истада, прибыл к вам по обмену опытом. Можно мне войти?  
Не дожидаясь согласного кивка Бойда, шведский комиссар полиции проскользнул в помещение к детективам отдела нераскрытых преступлений, работавших под управлением самого Питера Бойда.  
\- Видите ли, комиссар, я тут пытаюсь провести тест на сенсибилизацию со своими помощниками, - раздраженно, но уже менее агрессивно и яростно пояснил суть проблемы его английский коллега. – Молодежь видите ли, позволяет себе всякие неуместные шуточки в присутствии мертвецов, умерщвленных столь жестоким и неприятным образом.  
\- Простите, если я правильно понял, я не очень хорошо говорю по-английски, то вам необходимо проверить какое усилие необходимо приложить, чтобы 9-ти дюймовый гвоздь, пройдя сквозь оба виска, вышел наружу с другой стороны головы?  
Бойд не глядя на растерянного шведа, кивнул.  
\- Простите, можно мне воспользоваться вашим инструментом? – Курт Валландер застенчиво отодвинул Грейс, занявшую самую выгодную для забивания гвоздя, позицию и, почти не глядя на то, что делают его собственные руки, двумя ударами загнал гвоздь почти по самую изогнутую «шляпку». – Вот так подходит? Простите, а что выявляет этот достаточно необычный эксперимент? Может быть мне тоже стоит провести парочку экспериментов со своей командой?  
Питер Бойд оценивающе окинул взглядом чисто и аккуратно пронзенную голову «подопытного» и стремительно подойдя к шведскому комиссару, пожал тому руку:  
\- Просто превосходно. Замечательная работа. А главное, никаких отговорок, безусловное повиновение отдаваемым приказам старшего офицера. Учитесь.  
Суперинтендант Питер Бойд стянул резиновые перчатки и еще раз поздравил с успешным прохождением испытания Курта Валландера.  
\- Тест на сенсибилизацию, голубчик. Мы выясняли, может ли нормальный человек, находясь в здравом уме и без принуждения к совершению данного поступка чрезвычайными обстоятельствами причинить другому человеку поистине садистские страдания.  
Добродушное лицо шведского коллеги немного вытянулось, в вежливом удивлении «чего только не выдумывают эти английские полисмены», и неожиданно спохватился:  
\- Да, я вам тут цветы принес, куда их можно поставить?

2014


End file.
